


Портрет Элизабет Фантомхайв

by Omletto



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drama, M/M, Mindfuck, OOC, adult!ciel - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omletto/pseuds/Omletto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Портрет Элизабет Фантомхайв, написанный одним ноябрьским вечером.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Портрет Элизабет Фантомхайв

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF-2015 за команду Kuroshitsuji.  
> Бета - Изуэль.  
> Написано по заявке "Прям невмоготу, как хочется Adult!Сиель/Себастьян (да-да, именно такая раскладка), Сиэль не инфантильная истеричка, а вполне себе сформировавшийся во всех планах молодой человек с непростым характером; мозгоёбство и прочие брачные игры побольше и погорячее; еще интереснее, если будут показаны отношения Сиэля и его жены на фоне всей этой свистопляски"

Себастьян появляется в кабинете бесшумно. Словно и не проходит через дверь — хотя за окном, надрываясь, завывает ноябрьский ветер, возможно, Сиэль просто не услышал привычного скрипа. Себастьян двигается чётко, будто бы в танце, и полы его фрака так же упруго рассекают прохладный воздух. Сиэль даже не успевает заглядеться, как он оказывается совсем близко, принося с собой сладкий аромат «Стерлинг Силвер».

— Чего-то изволите, милорд? — спрашивает Себастьян, привставая на одно колено и участливо заглядывая в лицо.

Вид у него вполне довольный собой, и Себастьян даже не жмурится, когда Сиэль бьёт его наотмашь по щеке. Глаза его, цвета крови и грязи, жадно блестят. Он игриво облизывает губы и смотрит в упор.

— Что ты на этот раз натворил? Лиззи со слезами на глазах закрылась в спальне.

— Я был с ней предельно учтив, как и всегда, — Себастьян низко сгибается в поклоне, с показным смирением прижимая руку к груди. — Как вы и приказывали, — издевательски добавляет он, не поднимая головы.

— Я не приказывал причинять ей боль! — ярость вспыхивает быстро, проносится по венам и выплёскивается горячими пятнами на щёки и шею. Сиэль судорожно растирает кожу ладонями, пытаясь избавиться от свидетельств собственной несдержанности.

— Я знаю, — просто отвечает Себастьян и поднимается на ноги. — Я и не смею ослушаться вашей воли, — и будто в подтверждение принимается поглаживать метку контракта на тыльной стороне ладони под перчаткой.

— Не юли! — терпеть его становится тяжелее с каждой минутой. Сиэль сжимает кулаки, безжалостно сминая очередное деловое письмо, неловко попавшее под руку, и спешно пытается восстановить сердцебиение. Себастьяну ни к чему слышать, как заходится у Сиэля в груди. Слишком сладкая для него эта награда.

— Госпожа Элизабет всего лишь пролила чай на любимое платье, — объясняет Себастьян, всем видом изображая возмущение. — Поверьте, проблема и выеденного яйца не стоит.

— Сама ли пролила? — презрительно усмехается Сиэль. — Так же как и за день до этого?

— Несомненно, — согласно прикрывает веки Себастьян. — Меня и в помине не было рядом, когда госпожа упала с лошади. Мы с Бардом готовили к обеду пирог.

— По-твоему, это сойдёт за достойное оправдание? — Сиэль устало потирает переносицу в попытках сдержать рвущуюся наружу злость.

— Вы слишком верите в меня, мой господин, — парирует Себастьян, легко улыбаясь.

— Она моя жена, — твёрдо произносит Сиэль после затяжного молчания.

— Всё верно, — покорно соглашается Себастьян, — а я всего лишь ваш дворецкий.

Он замирает в ожидании ответа, но Сиэль медлит. Всего лишь дворецкий, который, как паразит, годами пробирался к нему в нутро, а после поглотил и заменил собой всё, что когда-либо было дорого Сиэлю. Растворил собой его ненависть, бережно стёр с рук потёки невинной крови. Превратил Сиэля в обыкновенного, ничем не примечательного аристократишку с нездоровой привязанностью к собственной прислуге.

У милой маленькой Лиззи нет и шанса против него, думает Сиэль. Она выросла, избавилась от капризов, усмирила собственные желания, но для Сиэля так и осталась наивной девчушкой, к которой стыдно прикоснуться, которую нелепо любить.

Сиэлю даже жаль, что всё так вышло. Ведь он ей никогда ничего не обещал, а она примирилась и с этим. Конечно же, у неё просто не было выбора.

Себастьян словно откликается на его мысли, с лёгкостью читает их и, как всегда, делает предметом своих глупых шуток. Будто даже минуту не может продержаться без внимания Сиэля.

— Госпожа в порядке, она почивает на мягкой груди своей дорогой служанки и наверняка видит сны о том, как вы вместе нянчите детишек, — голос у него приторно-сладкий, тошнотворный. Особенно после раздумий о Лиззи, особенно после их с Себастьяном сравнения.

— Не смей! — приказывает Сиэль, перед глазами мелькают давно забытые картинки из детства. Лиззи тенью скользит по ним, да так там и остаётся.

— Хотя, конечно, вряд ли госпожа будет и дальше желанна, — Себастьяну чужды даже минутные слабости. — Её дорогая Паула наконец познала мужчину, — продолжает заливаться соловьём Себастьян, теперь даже глаза прикрывает от удовольствия.

— Только не говори мне, что ты… — новая волна ярости накрывает с головой. Сиэль бьёт снова, коленом в солнечно сплетение, и Себастьян покорно сгибается, позволяет схватить себя за волосы.

— Ты ведёшь себя как грязная похабная шлюха, — по слову выплёвывает ему в лицо Сиэль.

— Прошлой ночью вы позволили взять себя шлюхе? — язвительно напоминает Себастьян. — Не пристало это людям вашего положения. Что же подумают о вас в обществе?

— Глупая ревнивая девка.

— Бедная Лиззи останется совсем одна, — тягуче проговаривает, почти напевает, Себастьян с наслаждением следя за исказившимся лицом Сиэля. — Скажи, господин, ты согреешь её продрогшее тельце сегодня ночью?

— Вам нечего делить, — цедит Сиэль, отпуская Себастьяна из хватки.

— Конечно, — споро наклоняется к нему Себастьян и шепчет почти в губы. — Ведь вы никому не принадлежите, господин. Только владеете.

— Позже ты попросишь у Лиззи прощения, стоя на коленях, — предупреждает Сиэль, сжимая ладонь на шее Себастьяна.

— Перед ней или же перед вами? — невинно вопрошает Себастьян, наклоняя голову назад и открывая больший доступ к горлу.

Сиэль вскидывается, надавливает большим пальцем на кадык, второй рукой с силой хватая за пах. Так, чтобы резкая боль скользнула по позвонкам сверху вниз и обратно. На лице Себастьяна не дёргается ни одна мышца, бережно храня лёгкую мечтательную улыбку. И Сиэль вспоминает: демоны не ведают боли.

— Ещё пара секунд — и я сочту это за флирт, мой господин, — мурлычет Себастьян.

— Ещё одно слово — и ты проведёшь неделю на псарне, — Сиэль зло щурится и отдёргивает руки.

— Справедливо, — одобряет Себастьян и тянется к Сиэлю за примирительным поцелуем. Глаза его призывно горят, искрят пламенем, лишённые и следа былой тошнотворной грязи.

Сиэль почти поддаётся, чувствует, как страстно от него ждут ответа. Но Себастьян выглядит страшно самодовольным, и это досадное недоразумение, которому Сиэль не может позволить случиться. Он брезгливо сплёвывает себе под ноги, и Себастьян чудом успевает отступить на шаг.

— В такие игры ты мог играть со мной шестнадцатилетним, — говорит Сиэль. — Теперь это даже смешно.

И Себастьян смеётся. Хохочет. Громко и совсем безумно. Так, что его противно слушать.

Сиэль отворачивается, медленно отходит к окну, опирается о подоконник кулаками. За окном уже сгустились сумерки, голые деревья, освещённые лишь светом окон, изредка вздрагивают от двигающегося рывками ветра. Сиэль в знак солидарности зябко поводит плечами, и Себастьян оказывается рядом молниеносно быстро. Прижимается грудью к спине, лёгким шорохом дышит в затылок.

— Вы используете свою драгоценную слюну не по назначению, — шепчет он укоряюще и длинным горячим языком обводит ухо по раковине. — Позвольте сегодня ночью мне показать вам, как правильно. Позвольте научить, как я научил вас всему остальному.

Голос Себастьяна звучит пьяно и предлагающе. Сиэль чувствует, как немеет его тело в объятьях настойчивых рук. Словно он замёрз в ледяную фигуру. Словно Себастьян только что наполнил его до краёв ядом, а, может быть, сделал это давным-давно. Он глубоко вдыхает, до тех пор, пока в горле не начинает першить, и наконец расслабляется.

— Я превращу её жизнь в ад, — говорит Себастьян, ловко забираясь пальцами под ворот его рубашки.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Сиэль и отчаянно жмурится.


End file.
